rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Mountain (Walt Disney World - Magic Kingdom)
Space Mountain is an indoor Arrow Dynamics Steel Sit-Down Roller Coaster located at the Magic Kingdom Park in Walt Disney World, Orlando and is currently the oldest operating rollercoaster in Florida, as well as the oldest rendition of the attraction. Space Mountain underwent a major refurbishment back in 2009 which added various queue elements, redesigned cars, and in 2010, a Starry-O-Phonic sound system. Design Overview Space Mountain features two mirror-image tracks, aptly named the ''Alpha ''Track and the ''Omega ''Track. The ride also features tobaggan like-vehicles that are extremely remeniscent of the Matterhorn Bobsleds at Disneyland Park, Anaheim, California. Ride Upon entering the ride, guests are taken a few feet forward toward a host/hostess who goes over a final safety check with the riders. When the check is finished, the train is inches torward a 180 degree turn and into a holding brake, where a short safety spiel is delivered. After the train in front has cleared the block on the chain lift the holding brake is released and the ride begins. After clearing the holding brake, the vehicle performs a sharp 90 degree slope into a strobe tunnel. The strobe lights flash at a slow rate, but the frequency gradually increases as the rocket progresses down the tunnel. A repetetive warping sound effect signifies a building of energy. Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, the rocket turns sharply in the other drirection. A bright flash and a loud noise conceals an ''on-ride photo ''camera. The train then gradually climbs up a 90 ft lift hill using a conventional chain. While ascending, riders traverse through a space station, in which a pair of astronauts can be seen performing a spacewalk, riders may also catch a glimpse of another rocket shooting by during the climb, as well. The rocket then crests slowly over the precipice of the hill and dips into what is essecially complete darkness, the only light source being the stars projected onto the walls of the attraction. The vehicle the makes a 180 degree bank into a trim brake. The train then enters a 360 degree downward helix and then ascends upwards into another trim brake, and another downwards helix, this time, turning only 270 degrees. The train then descends down a slight incline and into a 90 turn and an upwards slope, followed by a trim brake. The rocket then turns 90 degrees and descends down a 45 degree drop. After a short period of straight track, the ride spirals 180 degrees upwards, and then repeats the same thing again. The rocket then enters a trim brake and speeds past the lift hill. Shortly afterwards, the ride descends downwards and banks 180 degrees. The train then abruptly drops a few feet and spirals 180 degrees upwards, it then enters a trim brake and drops a few feet down once again. The train then banks upward and enters the final trim brake as the train quickly spirals down a long helix (another repetetive warping sound can be heard while traversing the helix). The train then performs an '''S' bend '' into the brake run, the strobe tunnel and the loud 'whooshing' sound effect implies that the rocket has entered a worm hole or warp gate. The train then slowly traverses into the exit-station, where another safety-spial is being delivered. After exiting the ride, guests may view the images taken of them in the strobe tunnel. Category:1975 Category:Arrow Dynamics Category:Space Mountain